Who's Laughing Now
by Kagome0493
Summary: Christian and Ana meet a different way in this story, but the sparks still fly. However, since Christian isn't into BDSM, how will their relationship start? How will they see each other again? I am still trying to figure out exactly where I am going with this story, but I am a hopeless romantic so I'm sure we'll find out! Please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I was in the middle of doing a synopsis and jamming to some Jessie J and was inspired to do this story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Give me feedback when you're done! I need to know what you think!**

**:3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song in this chapter.**

* * *

**Ana POV**

_I am going to kill Kate! _ Today, is the day of her interview with a multi-billionaire CEO and instead of me studying for my finals she asked to come with her, so we could shop for graduation and her trip to Barbados. Me, being the fantastic friend that I am, agreed on the conditions that I could study on the way there, while she was in the interview, and on the way home. She agreed instantly. So here I am, sitting in Kate's Mercedes reading _Tess _until we get to this Christian Grey's office, then Kate said I could borrow her laptop for the 20 minutes she was in there.

"Ana bo bana, we're here!" Kate sing-songs as she pulls up to this huge gray skyscraper with 'Grey House' written in big letter towards the top. _Hmmm, how fitting since his last name is Grey, _I thought. She parked in front of the building and turned off the engine. After looking at the page I was on, I closed _Tess _and grabbed Kate's laptop case. We both got out of the CLK and stepped on to the sidewalk. Kate looked immaculate in her black business skirt, black blazer, and some incredible black pumps to match, while I was in my best jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a green military style jacket, and some brown booties. I was comfy, Kate was exquisite.

"Come on, Ana, let's go in and kick Grey's ass," Kate said while looping her arm through mine. I laughed because Kate is ever the person to kill you with questions, the _Kavanagh Inquisition_. She is determined, smart, and beautiful. She is going to go far in life.

Kate got us both visitor passes and we are on our way to the 20th floor. Once there, we were both shown to a small waiting room since Mr. Grey's meeting was running a little late. While we were waiting I logged onto Kate's laptop and started writing my thesis for one of my finals. After, a few moments Kate was called on by another blonde bombshell and she was escorted away. She turned around and waved at me and I gave her a thumbs up.

Kate had been gone for maybe five minutes, but I was already tired of listening to myself and the two secretaries typing. I picked up Kate's laptop case and started digging through it to see if I could find any headphones. _Ah ha!_ I found some I the very bottom of the side pocket. I smiled to myself and plugged them into the side of the laptop. I pulled up YouTube and started jamming to my songs. Little did I know I was dancing.

After my fourth Jessie J, I thought I felt eyes on me, I ignored it, however, because the song was at the best part. My eyes were closed, my head was bobbing from side to side, and I was moving to the beat in my seat. Jessie J sang in my ears and I mouthed the words, _"Ooohh, have you forgotten how, you would make me feel when you tread my spirits down? But thank you for the pain, it made me raise my game, and I'm still risin', I'm still risin', Yeahhh—!"_ And then I felt it… a tap on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Kate, blonde bombshell, and a tall too gorgeous to be legal man all staring at me with amused expressions. I looked straight down at the screen while my face turned bright red.

"Well, Ana I think that might be the best thesis I've ever seen," Kate said, once I took of the headphones. I glared at her, really I wanted to flip her off but a glare was all I could do considering we had company. Speaking of company, Mr. 'Too Hot To Be A Real Person' was still in the room. I turned to look at him and he was still staring at me intensely. He was beautiful—tall, copper hair, a face Adonis himself would kill for, and gray eyes. _Hmmmm, interesting. _He was staring at me in this intense way that had my insides squirming and making it really hard to breathe.

"Ana? Are you ready to go?" Kate, thankfully, pulled me out of my staring contest with the hot stranger. I looked at her and nodded as I continued to put her laptop back into the case. I stood up when everything was put away. Kate finally turned around and saw Mr. 'Oh Sooo Sexy' staring at us. "Oh, Mr. Grey, I did not see you there. I would like to thank you again for the interview. Also, I guess since you just witnessed my friends terrible dancing I should introduce you two. Mr. Grey, this is my roommate and best friend, Anastasia Steele, Ana this is Christian Grey," Kate said. While she had been speaking Mr. '_Fuck Me Now'_ started walking towards us and extended his hand to me.

"Anastasia, it's nice to meet you," he said while waiting for my hand to meet his but it took me a minute to realize that his hand was extended to me because once he said my name I melted into a puddle on the floor of his lobby. Kate nudged me, and I came out of my day dream where he would lick me up off the floor and raised my hand to meet his.

"Hello, Mr. Grey, it's to meet you as well," was my response. I was totally proud of myself because I said that without any troubles. _Ana: 1! Nerves: 0!_ Once my hand was in his I felt this weird sensation go up my arm, but ignored because he didn't show any sign of noticing it at all. His hand was soft and felt so good, _Well, Mr. Grey, I know where your hand would also feel sooo good at. _As if reading my thoughts he smirked at me and pulled his hand away, _Great._

"C'mon, Ana, we have to start shopping now, or you won't be back in time for work," Kate broke me out of my daydream.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, again. I hope you enjoy the article once it is sent to you. I promise to make it my best article yet," Kate being confident Kate said as she turned to head to the elevator. After one last look at Christian, I turned to the elevator as well.

"Until we meet, Anastasia," he said and I returned to my puddle on the floor.

"Christian," I said and the elevator doors slid closed.

* * *

**BOOM! So what do you think?! I must know!**

**Did you like it?**

**Also, the next chapter will be in Christian's POV on their first meeting. That way I have time to think of where I am going with this story. Any suggestions?**

**Anyways, I love you and cannot wait until next time.**

**That song is Jessie J's 'Who's Laughing Now' Best Song EVER!**

***Mwuah* :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my fellow readers! I am SO sorry it took so long to update. This semester is winding down and finals are coming up, so of course all the professors have to give out more homework!**

**But I hope you all like it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Christian POV**

_Shit_. I hate when meetings run late. However, I'm not really looking forward to this interview either. I only hope that twenty minutes will be short enough that I don't end up killing the poor girl. _Humph, poor girl._ She harassed my HR people until she got the interview, she's obviously very demanding and gets what she wants. I like that in a person. Maybe there is a job here for this Ms. Kavanagh here.

"Mr. Grey, how would like to go about the Taiwan buy-out?" Ros asked me, even though she knew exactly how we were buying it out. I then decided to do a quick review of the plan we had come up with and then dismissed the meeting. I'm sure Ms. Kavanagh does not like waiting as I don't, so I wrap it up and am out the door. Once I reach my office, I buzz Andrea letting her know that I am ready for my interview. I can't help but think as I wait for her that all of my meetings are going to run late now for the rest of the day. _Fuck_.

Then the door opened and a blonde woman, whom I assume is Ms. Kavanagh, walked in. She was dressed professionally in an all-black pencil skirt and blazer. "Hello, Mr. Grey. I am Katherine Kavanagh from the WSU newspaper," she said walking towards me with confidence and stuck her hand for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Kavanagh. Please, take a seat," I say leading her to the white chair in front of my desk.

She set up her recorder and got a notebook out for notes. "So, Mr. Grey, you're very young to have amassed such an empire, to what do you owe your success?" She asked. It took everything in me not to roll my eyes. _Really_? I was expecting a much better question coming from Ms. Kavanagh considering her hounding of my employees. I went straight to my normal robotic answer about people reading.

This went on and on for six more questions. I was about to tell her to just search all of this information, but then she asked the most interesting question I think I've ever been asked. "Are you gay, Mr. Grey?" She looked me dead straight in the eye with no tone of humor in her eyes. I was flabbergasted for a moment before I could answer her. No one had really just come out and asked me. I was amused now. "No, Ms. Kavanagh. I am not gay," I say. Probably the ghost of a smile playing on my lips. At this moment Andrea came in letting me know it was time for my next meeting.

"Oh, well that works out perfectly considering that was my last question," Katherine stated as she started gathering up all her things. I waited politely until she was standing and then escorted her out the door. We walked down the hallway towards the lobby and that's when I saw her. A stunning pale brunette was sitting in my lobby and dancing her little heart out and mouthing the lyrics. I didn't know what color her eyes were because they were closed but she had the most beautiful face; pale, flawless skin, slightly flushed cheeks, and pouty, full pink lips. She was dressed casually and was most definitely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't tell the words she was mouthing but I was starting to think that I might really like that song when her mouth was singing it. Kathrine, Andrea, and I all watched her little show until Ms. Kavanagh decided to burst her bubble.

Ms. Kavanagh went over to the girl and tapped on her shoulder. The most magnificent shade of blue eyes opened up to look at who had burst her bubble and saw Ms. Kavanagh. She smiled at her a little but then realized she had an audience. She looked to Andrea and then to me and her cheeks flushed the most delightful shade of red. Then Ms. Kavanagh spoke, "Well, Ana, I think that might be the best thesis I've ever seen." _I might have to agree with Katherine. Ana, what a beautiful name, just like its owner._ She flushed a little more at this statement and glared towards Katherine. A ghost of a smile splashed across my face watching this kitten think she was a tiger.

Ana removed her earphones and turned off the laptop and put everything back in its respective place. Watching her move so gracefully and delicately with her fingers had me staring at her wondering just how soft her skin felt to the touch. I hadn't been with a women in two years, but I hope that will change soon because of this Ana creature.

"Ana? Are you ready to go?" Ms. Kavanagh said and broke me out of my daydreams. _Leave? No she cannot leave. _Kate then turned around to head to the elevator and realized that I was still there. "Oh, Mr. Grey, I did not see you there. I would like to thank you again for the interview. Also, I guess since you just witnessed my friends terrible dancing I should introduce you two. Mr. Grey, this is my roommate and best friend, Anastasia Steele, Ana this is Christian Grey," Katherine introduced us. _Anastasia Steele. Holy shit, that's hot. _I started walking towards her.

"Anastasia, it's nice to meet you," I said, while extending my hand towards hers. She seemed hesitant for a moment, but all I could think about was how divine her skin would feel in my hand. I looked in her eyes and saw a distant look. _What was she thinking about? _Katherine nudged her and she seem to snap out of whatever reverie she had been in. She extended her hand to me and then the voice of an angel spoke, "Hello, Mr. Grey, it's nice to meet you as well," she responded. _Oh my god. Baby, say my name again. _Her hand was so small and delicate in my hand. The way she said my name had me as hard as a rock. When she grabbed my hand I felt this electric current go through my arm, _that's odd._ I didn't let it show that I noticed this sensation in case I was just crazy. However, she seemed to notice it the way she looked at me and I couldn't help but smirk knowing I affected her so much already. _Oh baby, you just wait._

I, unfortunately, extracted my hand from hers. Ms. Kavanagh then decided to break us out of our bubble, "C'mon, Ana, we have to start shopping now, or you won't be back in time for work." Ms. Steel shook her head to clear her thoughts and started walking to the elevator. "Thank you, Mr. Grey, again. I hope you enjoy the article once it is sent to you. I promise to make it my best article yet," Ms. Kavanagh said as she and Anastasia got into the elevator.

"Until we meet again, Anastasia," I said sad to watch her leave. "Christian," she said, nodding as the doors closed. I think I just combusted in my pants. My name sounds magnificent coming out of her mouth.

Now I need to know more about Ms. Anastasia Steele. _Time to get Welch on the phone. _And off to the meeting I go.

**There you go! The next chapter!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Until next time! :***


End file.
